Unexpected Visit
by miniloaf94
Summary: Red-X accidently transports into Starfire's shower and causes trouble. Will Robin save her? One shot. Rated T. RobxStar StarxRed


**Here is a one-shot I just made up!! Hope you like it!!**

The titans tower is dark and quite at 11:00 PM. The only noise in the whole tower is Starfire's warm shower pouring on her soft skin. Starfire washes her luke warm skin with a wash cloth from her home planet. She hums softly and happily to the teen titan's theme song while she is washing. The shower always put Starfire into a good mood no matter what. Starfire's happy humming was interrupted when she saw a contour of a man's body through the smoke that surrounded her shower. He was…in the shower steps away from her!

"I'm here to steal…" The man's voice stopped realizing where he was.

"Crap. Not again!!" He said angrily. He looked around to see Starfire's beautiful naked body. He stepped closer to the alien, wanting to see her beauty close up. Starfire recognized this man once he came out of the smoke; His black suit sticking tightly to his muscular body; his cape clinging to his body from static electricity, and a giant red x on his mask. Starfire looked at him curiously as to why he was in her shower.

"Red-X what are you doing here?" She asked. She matched Red-X's gaze at her naked body, and tried to cover herself with her silky smooth arms.

"I don't know. Must have transported here by mistake, but I mine as well stay for a while." He said stepping even closer to Starfire so they are inches apart. He gently touched Starfire's shoulder with his gloved hand slowly sliding his finger down her body.

"AAAAAGHH!!" Starfire screamed at his touch murderously.

Down the hall Robin was looking at files of Slade when he heard Starfire's scream and ran to where it was coming from…the bathroom? _"I shouldn't go in unless she wants me to." _He thought. He put his head to the door to hear what was going on. All he heard was silence.

"Star are you O.K?" he screamed into the door.

"Uh…no friend. Red-X is in here and…" Starfire was interrupted by Red-X leaping to kiss her. "AAAGGGHH!!" She screamed once again. She tried to glow her hands up a bright green, but couldn't because of the wetness. Robin couldn't take listening to her screaming anymore.

"I'm coming in!!" he screamed and busted the door open. He ran in to see the bathroom perfectly in place. At first he thought nothing was wrong, about to leave, but then he saw two shadows behind the shower curtain; One with long hair clinging to there back and a slim contour to their body, the other one with a slim covering over their whole body, and a cape flying off of their covering. Robin walked further into the bathroom, stopping when he got in front of the shower. He waited for his best opportunity.

"Robin. Please! I do not wish for you to see me this way." He heard Starfire say behind the curtain. He smiled hearing her soft voice. "It's o.k. I have a plan." Robin said reassuring her everything was going to be o.k. Starfire nodded at Robin even though he couldn't see her. Red-X looked at her again with wondering eyes. He flew his body at her trying to touch her, but she chucked shampoo bottles at him, making him part from her.

Robin saw this opportunity and moved. He ran up to the shower getting really close. He punched the curtain and Red-X who was behind him hard causing Red-X to fall onto the floor of the shower unconscious. Starfire jumped in joy. She turned off the water of the shower not even looking at Red-X.

"Oh thank you Friend! I shall give you a big hug once I am dressed!" Robin heard her calm voice say. Robin grabbed a towel from the shelf and handed it to Starfire's with his eyes closed. (Yes really) "Anytime." He said and left walking down the hall to go back to his room. _"I can't believe Red-X got to be in the shower and not me!"_ he thought to be interrupted by a bone crushing hug from behind him. _"Wow she gets dressed fast!"_ he thought. He turned around once she stopped hugging him staring at her beauty. Then Starfire did the unthinkable. She put her soft and still wet hands to Robin's head tangling them into his dark spiky hair. She leaned in and kissed Robin passionately with her smooth and wet lips. At first Robin didn't know what to do, caught off guard by her move, but after 2 seconds went by he got into it snaking his strong gloved arms around her slender waist. Starfire parted from him after a long kiss looking at him lovingly. "Thank you for assisting me." She said flirtatiously. She smiled at him warmly one last time and strode happily down the hall to her room humming softly. Robin watched her leave and touched his lips were she kissed. He walked dizzy from their great kiss. He laughed triumphantly.

"I should assist her more often!" He said happily and entered his room slowly falling asleep dreaming about assisting Starfire more receiving more passionate kisses.

**Hope you liked it!! I actually dreamed this!! Isn't that totally obsessive? Yeah I know I am obsessed with Teen titans!!**


End file.
